oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gon VS Midoriya (Hunter X Hunter VS My Hero Academia)
Gon VS Midoriya is the 57th episode and Season 4 Finale of One Minute Melee. It will feature the two young anime heroes and hunters, Gon Freecss of Hunter X Hunter ''and Izuku Midoriya of ''My Hero Academia. Intro Unnamed Stadium (Possibly the stadium of U.A. High) Izuku: "DETROIT...SMAAAASH!" The poor fighter opposing Midoriya is smacked far into the bleachers, creating a crater in the seats. Announcer: "Oh my gosh...that was AWESOME! Give it up for Midoriya!" As Izuku basks in his victory, Gon and Killua Zoldyck watch from the bleachers. Killua: *whistles* "That sure is a lot of fire power." Gon: " ..Yeah." Killua: "Don't take him lightly, Gon. With one focused blow, he could-" Gon: "Killua. I'll be fine." Killua giggles at the remark. Meanwhile, Izuku walks in a dark and linear path, with heavy breathing after his last battle, when he starts to hear odd, deranged laughter. ???: "Well done, child." Izuku: "What? Who said that?" The figure walks out of the shadow and reveals itself s none other than Hisoka Morow. Hisoka: "Ah, yes. Small. Strong. Young." In a flash, Hisoka jets to get uncomfortably close to Midoriya. Hisoka: "And seeking with nothing but potential." Out of fear, Izuku jumps far back, gaining a wide spread of distance. Hisoka: "Ooohh....So eager to fight. You remind me of..him." Hisoka's thoughts of Gon segway back to Gon sitting and resting on the bleachers, until Killua interrupts his thoughts. Killua: "You're up next. Shouldn't you be getting prepared?" Gon: "Yeah...you're right." Gon gets off the seat and the two walk along the stadium. Gon: "Killua. I'm scared. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually scared I'm going to lose. This tournament may not mean much in the long run, but the combatants here are like nothing that we've ever fought before. And if I lose, I'll never be able to show my face again." Killua: "Gon..." Gon: "You're right. I'm probably just overthinking it." Gon turns his back on Killua and walks away. The camera cuts back to Hisoka and Izuku in the dark hall. Hisoka: *laughter* "If you think I came to you for a fight, you're completely mistaken. I just came here to give you a compliment...and a warning. You see, your opponent, Gon Freecss, is a close acquaintance of mine. You have the potential to eradicate him. That's VERY dangerous." Izuku: "If you're tryin' to get me to forfeit, you can forget it!" Hisoka: "Again, you're 100% mistaken. By all means, you can do your best to win. But, if you end up killing Gon," Hisoka clenches his fist. Hisoka: "I will drown you in your own blood." This notion puts Midoriya in shock and fear consumes him as he begins to whimper and fearfully breathe. This is, until a blue flash speeds past him. It reveals itself to be the school official and legendary hero All-Might. All-Might: "Interfering with threats is not very sportsman-like, and I don't think it's in anyone interest for you to be anywhere near them. Keep your distance from both of them. This is your first and final warning." Instead of trying to fight All-Might,Hisoka walks off into the darkness. Hisoka: "Good luck with your fight!" Izuku clenches his fist while leaning against All-Might's...uh, legs. The camera cuts away from the dark area back to the stadium. (*Cue: Even Fields*) Announcer: "ALRIGHT, FOLKS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!?" The crowd responds with an ear-busting roar. A face pops up on the screen, listening to the cry. Announcer: "Yeeaaaah! Good! Our next battle is between Gon Freecs and Midoriya Izuku! Both these fighters are crazy strong, so look out, those in the blast zone!" The two walk up to the arena, ready to begin battle. Izuku looks to his side and sees Hisoka with an unsettling smile, winking at him. Izuku glances at him nervously (*Cue: Drawling Lines*) HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS! Izuku is about to land a finishing blow in the air, but is pulled down by a mysterious force as Gon lands a punch to his face. K.O Mid-Round Announcer: "Woo hoo hoo! What an amazing performance from both fighters! First round goes to Goooon Freeeeeeecs!" Izuku looks back onto the screen and gets up as he flashbacks to what Hisoka had told him earlier. Hisoka: "Again, you're a *slo-mo kicks in* hundred percent mistaken..." This time, in the flashback, Hisoka is holding a long rope-like structure. The flashback ends with Izuku being gripped by it. Izuku: "What happened just now? It's as if my body didn't want to cooperate..." Gon: "What's wrong?" Izuku: "Oh! Uh, nothing. Great match! You're really strong!" Gon: *laughs* "Thanks, you too! But don't be afraid to not hold back!" Izuku: *laughs* "Uh, what makes you say that?" (*Cue: Drawing Lines*) Gon (in his head):"I don't get it. He's finished his other opponent's in one powerful blow. But now..." Gon's eyes illuminate as he notices that Izuku is actually connected to Hisoka, lurking in the shadows. Gon angrily races to where Hisoka is. Izuku: "U-uh,, are you ok- g-GAH?!" Gon lands a powerful punch to Hisoka's face. Gon: "LEAVE. Leave, or I will NOT be happy." Hisoka smirks, and then briefly tries to fight back, but to no avail. Hisoka: *laughs* "It seems I'm clearly not wanted here. I'll go about my business. Ta-Ta." Hisoka leaves into the darkness, going to who knows where. The camera cuts back to the arena. Announcer: "Uh...ok! Fighters, please return to the arena! Let's move on to ROOOOUUUUUUND TWO! Applause ensues as Gon and Izuku make their way back onto the battlefield. Gon: *laughs* "Sorry about that. You probably would've won if he didn't cheat you like that!" Izuku: "*inaudible words* That scary guy looked like an insect!" Gon: *laughs* "Don't let that guy intimidate you. He's just really weird." Izuku: *sigh* "I guess." Gon: "Well...should we fight for real now?" Izuku: "OK...I'm ready when you are!" (*Cue: Press To Continue*) KEEP UP THE PACE! Izuku: LIGHT...ULTRA!"'' '''K.O Mid-Round The attack smacked the living daylights out of Gon. Lights started to appear in the darkness. ???: "Gon...Gon..." Killua's face appears. Killua: "Gon." Gon suddenly gets back up from the attack. Gon: "Ugh...how long was I out for?" Killua: "About 2 minutes. You seemed to recover from that quickly." Gon: "Recovered from what?" Killua: "Are you serious?" Gon: "Oh, right!" Gon dashes over to the standing Izuku. Gon: "That was amazing! You knocked me out cold!" Izuku: *laughs* "I don't think it was that good." (*Cue: Closure Point*) Gon: "Hehe...shall we settle this?" Izuku: "Let's do this!" FINAL ROUND! The two go in for their final blows - but Gon counters the Detroit Smash and sends Midoriya flying into a tree. Aftermath Gon kneels on the ground, out of breath. All-Might, surprised, dashes toward Izuku. Killua walks by Gon. Announcer: "Ladies and gentleman: The winner, is GON FREECS!" Gon, out of tire, collapses into the ground. Trivia * This is the first battle since Little Mac VS Makunouchi Ippo of Season 2 to have 3 rounds. This means it is also the first non-ScrewAttack episode to have 3 rounds. * This is the first One Minute Melee to feature a My Hero Academia character. * This fight is, by far, the longest episode of One Minute Melee to date. Category:'Anime' themed episodes Category:'Hero VS Hero' themed episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Fistfights Category:Fistfight Category:'3 Round' Battles Category:Fights With Original Music Category:HyperGauge